


Loving You

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Loving you is the greatest thing I have ever done.





	

Mismatched eyes greet him with the loveliest of smiles. The soft fabric of his shirt caresses his milky skin, the curve of his pectorals partially hidden by the garment. The sunlight of an early morning pours in from the huge window next to his tall frame and casts soft shadows on his features. His mouth is slack, lips soft and inviting. His lashes fan out on his high cheekbones whenever he blinks. Nostrils flaring, oh, ever so gently he breathes, in and out, in and out, chest rising in the rhythm of his intakes.

Changmin is beautiful, Yunho thinks, with that soft pout and huge innocent-looking eyes. His hair is ruffled, the curls around his face thick and glossy. Yunho has a urge to run his fingers through them, massage the scalp and pet and stroke those locks.

Reaching for him, he comes forward, stepping into the shade Changmin casts. He lets his hands run up and down Changmin's flanks until they get high enough to rest against his pecs. Yunho spreads his fingers, splaying them on the younger's sides as he presses his thumbs against Changmin's nipples. He wants a taste.

First he presses his nose to the nook of Changmin's neck, placing a small kiss on the skin. He noses his nape, the man warm under his touch and gaze. Changmin brings his hands to Yunho's back as Yunho ventures downwards, nibbling the v-collar on the way and finally descending on Changmin's right nipple. Yunho can hear the man gasp quietly, feeling the nub harden even more against his lips. He smiles, pleased by the fact that he is the only one who can mess up Changmin like this. He gives the clothed nub a lick, the bland taste of cotton invading his mouth. He licks again, spreading the saliva and sucking until the shirt is drenched around it and Changmin's hands are tangled into his locks.

Letting out an embarrassed whine, the taller man thrusts his chest against Yunho's mouth. His back is arching like a bow, Yunho thinks. Changmin leans backwards, bringing Yunho with him. The older balances himself by grabbing Changmin's sides again, allowing them both to thud against the solid wall behind Changmin. Yunho laughs, clear and victorious.

The man in front of him tilts his head, long, graceful neck stretching and the birthmark under his jaw is like a droplet of wine on a pristine clean tablecloth. Yunho loves it, he loves the imperfection that is not quite an imperfection staining the otherwise perfect being. Getting upright again he steps closer, hand darting out to caress the younger's chin. He presses his palm against his face and instinctively Changmin closes his eyes, heat rising to his face. His mouth parts with a sigh, those round white teeth glinting even through the shadows. Yunho strokes his face with his thumb before he brings his left hand to his face as well, fully cupping Changmin's face and lifting his head to make him look into his eyes. Changmin opens his eyes, eyes full of emotions. His gaze is clear, love shining through his expression.

Yunho can't help but to lean in, to kiss those perfect pouty lips and get a reminder of that sweet taste. The younger responds, lazy and tender, the kiss dragging on and on before it turns into pecks and quick licks. Yunho feels how his heart is about to burst, the happiness inside him spreading like a plague. Changmin is perfect, he thinks, so perfect and he himself must be the luckiest person on earth. They part, only for Yunho to drop his kisses lower, to place a suckle on Changmin's birthmark. It always makes the man sigh with pleasure, the gesture of possessions so intimate that Yunho knows Changmin feels like he's about to explode.

Closing his eyes Yunho feels how Changmin brings his hand to his nape, fingers carding through the short hair. He brings his hips closer, not denying any more friction from his erection. They are both deliciously aroused, pulse beating and hammering through their bodies, the room growing hotter and hotter every minute.

Yunho pushes Changmin fully against the sun-warmed wall and on instinct the younger wraps his legs against Yunho's waist. His arms sneak around Yunho's neck and shoulders and Yunho feels blissful, taking a proper hold of Changmin by hooking his arms around the younger's bottom. Their crotches are slowly grinding together, Yunho making circular motions against Changmin's straining trousers. A wet patch is already marking them, the creamy white fabric dampened and darkened by precome. Yunho chuckles, placing a peck on Changmin's lips.

Letting his palms caress Changmin's buttocks and thighs, Yunho continues peppering his face with kisses. The soft flesh under his touch feels amazing, having Changmin in his arms never stops to amaze Yunho. And when it's Changmin, it's always Changmin, he cannot do anything but to marvel in the feeling that fills him to the brim.

As much as the man turns him on in the situations like this, Yunho is always a hopeless romantic. He takes his time to make Changmin hot and bothered but also makes him feel so loved that the younger's face is practically pained with all the emotions he's feeling. Yunho takes pride in his ability and promises to worship the younger for an eternity and forever. Relishing in the feeling of their entwined bodies he surges forward to meet Changmin's lips again and again.

Saliva glistens on their mouth as the sunlight filters in, like an endless stream of molten gold. The room is completely lit up now by the rising sun, the bed looking inviting with its messed sheets. Changmin casts a quick glance on it which Yunho never fails to miss, and knowing without asking he takes a good hold of Changmin, parting him from the supporting wall and carrying him through the room, Changmin's joyous laughter ringing in the apartment. The familiar weight on his arms makes Yunho giggle.

Gently lowering the tangle of their bodies on the bed, Yunho cages Changmin with his arms. He leans to lay the weight of his body on his forearms, hair falling down to frame his face. Changmin is looking straight into his eyes, eyes crinkling with happiness and love as he brings his palm to Yunho's cheek. Suddenly, Yunho feels tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He parts his lips, first taking a gulp of air before confessing,

'God forgive me but I love you so.'

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin was wearing [this really nice shirt.](http://holovemin.tumblr.com/image/68461932401)
> 
> This fic was originally posted on 8/12/2013 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
